my mother
by kyekye
Summary: this is a sweetlittle story staring kur kag & shiori it dates back to when kur was only 9 b4 u pass over this read it and tell me wat u tink please read and review its only a one shot


MY MOTHER

MY MOTHER

Key key- Hi all I know I know no up dates for months and then she comes out with this what kind of person is she anyways this is my second one shot and if you all like it there will be a sequel I hope any who on with it

Kurama- 91/2, 10

Kagome – 8

Shiori (Kurama's mother) -29

Park assistant -54

Year 2000

"Suichi do you want to go to the amusement park" Shiori asks her 9 ½ year old son

Kurama looks up at her "I refuse to participate in such childish games and activates"

Shiori visibly deflates at her son's harsh tone "oh well how about the park"

Kurama glares at Shiori "If it will stop your constant bugging of me then fine"

Shiori winces and packs a light lunch for them both. They then walk out of the door and into the car "I'm going to take you to a very special park Suichi it's called Kubala Park. There is a legend of a young girl who use to live there and died they also say her soul still wanders around the park isn't that fascinating ?"

"HN"

"Sigh were here "

Kurama gets out of the car and looks around at the park. A small river ran through it with a small bridge standing carefully over it "it is acceptable "

"Good you go out and have fun just be back by noon for lunch ok?"

"HN" Kurama says and starts walking until hears a light giggle. He turns to find nothing he hears the giggle again. He turns around completely only to be met with air. He turns back around to meet a blue eyed black haired little girl smiling at him wearing a dirty grey dress with multicolored patched sewn in

"Hi I'm Kagome what's your name"

"HN"

"Interesting but I don't think that's your name"

"Suichi"

"Nice name but what would you prefer to be called fox boy"

Kurama's eyes widen in shock "you know?"

"I know any one and every one that arrives in this garden

"How?"

"This garden you walked into is my home so what should I call you? "

"My name is Youko Kurama "

"Kurama I'll call you Kurama "kagome says and hugs him around his neck causing him to fall over into the grass

""Kagome what do you mean when you say this garden is your home?"

You live in a house I live in a garden I'll live here forever"

"You would not be able to stay forever"

Kagome pouts and crosses her arms over her chest "and why ever not "

"It will eventually be torn down and a building put in its place"

"No they won't too many people love this place they may tear down the park but not my garden"

"Why?"

"This place is protected "

"Protected "

"Yep for ever and always. Any way how old are you?"

"9 ½ "

"Cool when is your birthday?"

"2 weeks from today"

"Oh" Kagome's smile fades for a second before coming back full force "Oh well I'll just have to make my limited time here special"

"Limited time"

"Don't worry about it tag your it?"Kagome yells and takes off running. Kagome allows a small smirk appear on his face and chases after her they played until the sun set at noon

"I have to go "

"I understand" kagome says sadly

"Do you want to come over?"

"I would but I can never leave the garden"

"Why?"

"Another question for another day?" Kagome says running towards a hill Kurama watches her until she disappears Kurama then walks back to Shiori for lunch and they head home

"Did you have fun at the park Suichi?"

"HN"

"I was thinking of having your party there"

"That would be acceptable"

"Great we'll go back in 2 days to talk to the park assistant"

"HN"

(Key Key- I should leave it here and make it a full story but I don't know when I'll be back so on with it)

2 days later

"Hello Mr. Park assistant" Shiori asks

"Hello My names Tommy what's you name" an old portly man with no hair and tiny brown eyes

"Shiori and this was my son Suichi"

"HN"

"Ha ha ha ha you remind me of my self at your age "

Kurama narrows his forest green eyes at Tommy "I highly doubt that"

"Suichi "Shiori calls appalled

"Don't you try to reprimand me" Kurama says harshly "I'm leaving be beck at noon "Kurama starts walking away and walks into the garden and is immediately greeted by Kagome who looks slightly pale

"Hi Kurama how are you"

"Fine"

"Hey Kurama do you know what my goal is "

"No what is it "

"My goal is to see you smile a real smile before I have to go"

"Go? Go were?"

"It's not important. Come on lets watch the clouds go by" Kagome says falling back into the soft grass "Look that one looks like a rose. Roses are my favorite plant mainly the white ones "

"Hmmmmm"

"What's your favorite plant Kurama?"

"Red roses"

"I guess we have something in common"

"Hmmmmm"

"Hey what's on your mind Kurama?" Kagome asks rolling over on her

Stomach and looking into his eyes.

"Last time I was here you said you could never leave this garden why?"

"Uh um what was m answer last time?"

"Another question for another time. Another time same question."

"Oh well it's my home it is extremely close to nature that you'll get these days"

"Kurama takes a deep breath "I under stand but why can't you leave?"

"To be perfectly honest before I met you I never wanted to leave but if there are others out there like you I wish I could go."

"I've done things I'm not proud of Kagome and some things that others would greatly approve of "

"I don't care every one has a past some are worst than others but by the looks of it you have to go soon but I have a question for you"

"Ask away" Kurama says lying on his arms facing towards the sky with his eyes closed

"Why do you act that way towards your mother?" Kurama's eyes snap open and he turns to face Kagome but she's gone with no trace of her ever being there. Kurama looks around confused running a hand through his short red hair and says to the wind

"Another question for another time Kagome" A light giggle reaches his ears and he smirks and goes back to Shiori and Tommy

"Hey Suichi did you have fun?" Shiori asks Kurama glares at her from the corner of his eye

"_Why do you act that way towards your mother?" _Kagome's question rings through his mind

"It was enjoyable"

"I'm glad and exactly 12 days from today you will have your party at this very park" Shiori says smiling

"HN" she can't leave the garden why? And how did she know what I was when we first met?

"Suichi? Suichi?"

"Huh?" Kurama asks

"I asked what kind of cake you wanted"

"It matters not"

"Oh…what about strawberry"

"That is…" kagome pauses as Kagome's question rings through his mind he shakes his head and turns towards his mother "strawberry that would be nice "

A brilliant smile lights up Shiori's face "great strawberry it is then"

1 week later

"Suichi we haven't been to the park lately would you like to go?" Kurama only nods and they get in the car once they arrive Kurama heads off with out a word to his mother

"Hello Kurama how are you?" Kagome asks Kurama looks at Kagome's once rosy cheeks that were now pale and sunk in and she had dark heavy bags under her bright blue eyes

"I should be asking you that. Are you felling ok?"

"Oh I'm fine"

"You don't look fine to me"

"You worry too much in about 7 days it will all be over "Kagome says with a remorseful smile

"Mmm"

"So Kurama what you want to do today"

"I don't know "

"He do you know how to read"

"Of course "

"Great you can teach me"

"You don't know how to read?"

"Nope but I would like to learn"

Kurama nods and spent most of the morning teaching Kagome how to read and worrying over her health. By the time they finished Kagome could read on a high school level

"You are a fast learner Kagome"

"Thank you hey lets go find some fruit "

Kurama raises an eye brow at kagome and looks around "Were are we supposed to pick fruit from?"

"The trees and the bushes silly"

"Kagome there is no fruit around here "

Kagome stands up with a smile of her face " Oh yeah well watch this" kagome climes the nearest tree off too the side "Ah ha " she yells throwing a peach down to Kurama then climes down "see I told you so"

"Well who was I to tell you"

"That's right now lets go" Kagome grabs Kurama's arm and drags him off by noon they had picked up two basketsful of fruit

"Here Kagome take one" Kurama says handing her one

Kagome shakes her head "There is more fruit were that came from you take it I can get more any time ok now go before your mom starts to worry" Kagome looks at Kurama sadly and walks off slowly Kurama sigh and carries the baskets back

Kurama's birthday

"Happy Birthday Suichi" every one yells some patting him on the back others handing him gifts

"Hi Suichi "A small girl with short brown hair and dull brown eyes

"Hello Mia" Kurama says with a bored voice looking for some one

"Who are you looking for Suichi?"

"No one that concerns you" Kurama said coldly

"Oh well Suichi I got you a…"

"Just go away Mia" Kurama says harshly

"I'm sorry Suichi" Mia says be fore running off crying as soon as she leaves Kurama fells some one leaning on him

"Suichi son you getting ta be a fine young man you'll have women crawling after you in no time " A big guy with a fat round head with no hair and beady eyes resting his weight on Kurama's small frame

"Remove your self from my person this instant" Kurama growls

"Hey watch out there son"

"Don't call me son" Kurama growls his eyes glinting dangerously

"Hey don't talk like that to your future father"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah didn't you know …. " H starts but never got to finishing as he was cut off by a vine wrapping around his throat "Help" He gasps out clawing at the vine Kurama smirks and the mans eyes widen in shock and fear

"Oh my god Manias" A woman yells and cut the vine off of him with a pocket knife

"That …Kids ….gasp….a demon"

The woman looks at Kurama "who Suichi Oh no you must be mistaken Suichi would never do such a thing"

"Who or what ever that damn kid is he did this to me I don't know how but he did"

"Don't you dare blame my son for some thing you got your self into?"

Manias huffs and walks away with the woman on his arm

"Suichi are you alright? I am so sorry about that he had no right to call you his son that right will stay reserved for you father"

"I have no father and I have no mother so stop pretending you are my mother when you are clearly not" Kurama growls and walks towards the garden leaving Shiori with tears in her eyes He continues to walk until he finds Kagome sitting in front of a pond. Her normally bouncy shiny black hair now hung limp and dull her clothes hung limp on she smaller frame from all of the weight she lost her cheeks sunk in and the bags that were underneath her eyes were larger and darker making her look like a waking scarecrow "Kagome your not well come with me were going to the doctors office" Kurama says grabbing Kagome's small arm

Kagome pulls away from Kurama and turns around glaring at him "No! Why did you do that?! Why did you tell her that?! Why?!"

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"Your mom why did you tell her she wasn't your mother. That hurt her a lot"

"She is not my mother"

"You're an Idiot you know that I wish I still had my mother"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sigh I don't have a family Kurama my father died a long time ago in a war I ever knew what happened to my mother"

"Huh"

Kagome turns her dull blue eyes towards the sky and starts to sing (I don't own this song the chippets)

It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me

A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean

I've taken for granted  
seeds that she planted  
She's always behind every thing

A teacher a seeker  
A both arms outreacher  
My mother  
That's who I mean

Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
keep things the way they are  
If she said so  
I would give her the world  
If I could… I would

My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs

A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean  
My mother  
That's who I mean… that's who I mean

Your lucky to have some one like Shiori look after you if you don't understand now you will soon enough" Kagome stands up weakly and stumbles towards her usual hill Kurama gets up and follows

"What do you mean I'll see soon enough?"

"Give it a day or two" she says as they reach the top of the hill. That over looks a valley full of flowers of in the distance they see a small black spot barely visible

"What's that black spot Kagome"

"That black spot is my home"

"Your home"

"Yeah…Kurama can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"come and visit me at my home with your mother in two days…do you remember the question you asked me the first time we meet well when you come and visit me can you do that?"

"Yes"

"Thank you now go back and I'll see you then"

"Alright" Kurama starts to walk off

"Kurama?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I've never told any one this before I meet you and I'm not sure I'll fell the same about any one else but be fore I go I want you to know that I Love you Suichi Minnmino AKA Youko Kurama AKA Kurama" Kurama's eyes widen and he turns around quickly to look at Kagome but she is gone

2 days later

"Come on mother careful of your wounds" Kurama says helping Shiori over the hill

"This place is beautiful Suichi how on earth did you find it"

"That's not important there's some one I want you to meet"

They make it to the top of the hill and Shiori gasps bringing her injured hands up to her mouth "Oh how pretty but what is that black thing in the middle?"

"That is her home"

"What a beautiful place to live "

"I agree" They start walking again until they reach the black spot in the middle Kurama freezes on the spot as they look upon the black marble tomb stone it read

_Kagome Higurashi_

_1443-1451_

_A fun care free child who loved _

_The garden her father left her after his untimely death_

_Her mother disappeared shortly after her 3__rd__ birthday and was never found again_

_Kagome died of a horrible sickness the likes of which no one has ever seen_

_It took its toll on her body _

_Before her death she swore she would help all who needed_

_It or asked for it _

_And she would always protect this garden even in the after life_

_This garden in which you stand is her resting place _

_Her home and her life _

_All who come to this garden will see the sprit that is now _

_Kagome _

_She will stay until the sickness takes over her body again_

_Do not be sad for Kagome_

_She would not want you to be_

_Live life to the fullest and know that she is happy that you are_

Below that was a black and white picture of Kagome laughing and playing in the field of flowers

"She's dead?" Kurama asks in a soft voice

"You saw her Suichi?" Shiori asks

"I guess so I mean I've been spending all of my time here with her"

"Oh what was the last thing she said to you "

"I told him I wanted to meet you before I had to go" A small girlish voice rings out behind them

"K…K…Kagome?"

"Hello Suichi How are you today thanks for coming by the way you too Shiori"

"No problem dear it's an honor to meet you I'm just up set this is good bye"

"No not good bye good bye is forever it might not be any time soon but I will see you again Suichi will come and take me to you" Kagome says as her body fades away

"But…But you can't leave the garden" Kurama says sadly

"I will when the time comes Kami's going to kill me for telling you this so don't forget. You'll know when to come and get me when the time is right but in the mean time take care of each other" that was the last thing she said before her body completely disappeared

"Well Suichi you got yourself a beautiful intelligent girl friend there"

"Mother she's dead" Kurama says as they leave the garden

"Yes but not for long she said she would be back and I believe her "

Kurama is silent for a minute before a small smile spreads across his face "Your right we will see her again I'll make sure of it"

"That's my boy "Shiori says as they head home neither one hearing the light giggle that rings out behind them

THE END


End file.
